Pandora
by TruRocks14
Summary: Hiei is engaged to be married but once he meets Rina thats all changed
1. Meeting

You just got out of school you let out a large yawn school was boring and your really tired so you decided to take a short cut home. You go threw this forest that you have never been to you soon realize you are lost and you scream.

"HELP!"

At the top of your lungs but no one is there so you start to look for a place where you can sleep for the night because the sun started to set after an hour of searching it is pitch black and now it started to storm and the rain pounded down on you till you were completely soaked then you heard a loud clap of thunder scaring you out of your wits.

You finally came to a very tall tree with pretty flower of all different kinds and colors you slowly climbed the tree and slowly pushed the leaves away to discover the perfect spot to lay down, it was flat with leaves and flowers everywhere.

You lie down and start to fall asleep. You were soon woken from near sleep by a grumbling man's voice. You slowly wake up and look around but you see no one, it is dark and the stars were out you could not help but look up. Suddenly you feel a sharp blade across your throat. He puts a bandana over your mouth and puts his arm over your waist and picks you up. He took the knife off you neck and you tried to struggle but you could not escape he was too strong. He climbed out of the tree and pulled you over his shoulder he hopped onto the trees so fast you started to get dizzy but he finally landed on a top of a tree.

"If you promise not to scream I will let you go," he says in a reassuring voice.

He slowly takes the bandana off your mouth; you turned and saw the stranger he had spiky black hair, and black clothes. You also noticed he looked cute but then you remembered the knife and saw it sticking out of his pocket, both of you stared at each of each other for the longest time after awhile he is still silent and has kept staring at you.

You could not help but blush and he noticed it, he grinned gave you his hand to help you stand up; you almost fall until he catches you. He slowly picked you up and he moved the big bush of leaves in front of you to reveal your house. Suddenly you here your little brother call out your name you spin around and see you little brother covered in peanut butter you turn again to find that the man but he is gone but below at your feet lays a single pink and yellow flower.

You get down from the tree and walk into your house and into your room for you felt still very tired. The next morning you wake up, the sun is shinning and the birds are chirping and you mumble

"Damn birds"

And try to hide from the sun but the sun penetrates through your blanket you get dressed into black blue jeans and an orange t-shirt. You start to brush your hair in the mirror when you see your window is open from your mirror and you did not open it.

You rush to you window and look out side and you could not help but laugh! There was the stranger from last night hiding in your tree because your huge dog ran him up there. The stranger finally noticed you were there and the stranger slowly asks

"So will you put them away?"

He slowly nods his head towards the dogs. You thought for a moment and replied

"Well how do I know I can trust you?" you said with satisfactory look on your face.

The stranger leans from the tree and is right in front of you, you can feel his hot breath right on your mouth. He is only inches away from you when he slowly whispers

"You will just half to trust Me.," he says with a smirk.

He flung back up on the tree limb and raises his eyebrow after you put the dogs up you got to the bottom the of the tree. He jumps down with no problem and brushes all the leaves out of his hair you blush slightly trying not to let him notice you, until he grabs your chin and turn your face to his.

He keeps on staring at you for hours what feels like hours until out of no where he grabs you puts you over his shoulder and jumps back into the trees. When he finally stops he sets you on your feet. You soon realize after your head stopped spinning you have never been here before.

"Next time can we just walk" you say to him.

He smiles and pulls you into his arms and starts to climb the dark tree in front of you it is so huge you could get lost in it. You look at the man but he is busy looking at something as he climbs.

"What's your name anyways?" you ask with mild interest but on the inside you're about to burst

"Hiei… What's yours?" he says

"Rina" you say looking down

Once you reach the top Hiei sets you down on the large branch then he looks away.

"What are you looking at Hiei?" you say shyly.

He turns and takes you hand and moves you close to him he grabs your waist and pulls you up the tree further. When you reach the tiptop you see a beautiful ocean with a sunset to die for the sky was pink, with blues and yellows. Hiei helps you sit down with out falling and he slowly puts his arm around you. Hiei slowly brushed your hair out of your eyes. He kept on staring at you. You could not help but stare back; you could feel yourself turning bright red. He started to lean in and like a magnet your face moves closer to his. You put a hand on his cheek and you could fell his hard, manly skin on his face. Suddenly your hearts skips a beat as Hiei brushes his soft lips over your wind-chapped lips. Hiei tightens his grip around your waist his lips were soft on your skin and he slowly starts to kiss you neck. You could not help but giggle as he slowly moves back to you lips. Finally you two separate you look up seeing that he is looking at you with the deep dark eyes of his. You slowly rest your head on his shoulder while he tightens his arm around you, you start to doze off in Hiei's arms, you could feel him slightly kiss the top of your head and rest his head on yours. You close your eyes and fall asleep.

The next morning you wake up to a room with Carmel colored walls with red and gold border. Soon you realize Hiei took you somewhere else last night, you get out of bed and start to look around when you suddenly hear a voice.

"Well good morning my princess"

You turn around to see Hiei dressed in a black muscle t-shirt and black pants with a black bandana. You could not help but smile as Hiei opens his arm and pulls you in. you smirk and say

"Good morning to you too"

Then remembering you do not know where you are you ask him

"Hiei where are we?"

"A friend of mines house" he says.

You seemed shock at first and then say

"Why am I here Hiei?"

He slowly sits down and picks you up and puts you on his lap.

"Well. Right now I am staying here and I could not make myself to bring you home because I was scared I would never see you again!"

"Well I'm glad you didn't leave me"

He seemed happy of what you said and kissed you on the lips.

Suddenly a guy rammed into the room.

"Hiei! There are here!" you heard someone yell from the hallway.

Hiei face turned pale and Hiei grabbed you and told the guy from the hallway to watch you just as Hiei drew his blade and ran into the hallway a huge man came in screaming Hiei's name then the ram demon notices you and the other man he runs over and throws the guy into a wall and he grabs you and starts to smell you. Suddenly he starts to scream as you run to Hiei's friend.

"I smell Hiei on you!" it says in a dark, scratchy voice.

He grabs you and jumps out the window you are on his shoulders and you struggle but he will not let you go but then you feel a sharp pain against your head and then all went black later as you start to wake up you rub your eyes rub and open them to find yourself in a big, black, satin bed.

All the walls had candles flickering with light. You slowly get out of the bed and slowly open the door to a dark hallway you hear two voices both male you recognize both of them but one you know for sure is Hiei's you knew something was wrong when you heard Hiei hiss in pain. You run down the hall way and turn the corner to find your older brother Aaron with a bloody sword in his hand and on the floor was Hiei covered in blood Aaron lifts the sword to strike again and you run up to cover Hiei so no more harm will come to him. You look up at Aaron showing no fear in your face

"What the hell are you doing jackass!" you yell at him

But you get distracted when Hiei started to cough up blood you stroke his forehead and tell him

"Shh it's ok everything will be alright"

You slightly kiss him on the forehead and he smiles as much as he can without pain.

Aaron grabs you arm and jerks you off him.

"You will not talk to him any more!" he said as if you had to listen to him!

"I do not half to listen to you apron so get off!" you jerk you hand away and turn towards Hiei but he is gone!

"Where is he apron!" you say angrily as dark colored flames shine from your body.

Aaron looked shocked and speechless when the flames go back into your body he grabs you and says

"Come on" in a slightly scared voice as Aaron turn towards the hall, Hiei steps out and looking angry

"Get off my women!" he says clenching his teeth.

Hiei looks towards you and says

"We'll be out of here soon" when you hear this you smile but Aaron throws you to the side and him and Hiei start to fight with all there might.

A small person came and took your hand and leads you into another room and said in a childlike whisper

"Everything will be alright you'll be safe here the one you love will win" she smiles and you ask

"How do you know?"

"You brother is a horrible fighter then she fades away as Hiei comes in the room and picks you up in his arms and walks off. When he walks bye the hall way you can se Aaron lying in a pile of blood and badly wounded. Hiei jumps out of the nearest window but right before that he kisses you on the lips and says

"Everything is going to be ok now" as Hiei starts jumping of to get away from the hell away from that house you look back to see you brother Aaron bleeding and very angry.

Hiei brought you to your house and was about to leave until you stopped him.

"Stay I'll get you something to eat"

"Hn" he says but is still smiling

You get some pizza trying not to make much noise in case someone is home you put the pizza on a plate and put it the microwave and press START as you go to turn around to Hiei you feel two, strong arms around you waist you turn around to see Hiei for a sec. before he pulls you in close and kisses you like never before. You slowly putt your arms around his neck and kissed him back. He tightened his grip around you and picked you up and put you on the counter and deepened the kiss.

The kitchen door open and the lights come on and you brother with your parents come into the room Hiei slowly lets you down and off the counter top and the microwave goes of meaning you pizza is done witch you forgot about in the first place. You are about to really freak out when you feel Hiei hold you hand he slowly rubs your hand to assure you that everything will be ok. You look at your family and realize that Aaron is ok, he is not bleed anymore. But right behind you family is a man with dark black hair and very tall, when you look at him he looks like Hiei but older

"What are you doing here!" Hiei says to the older look a like of him

"I am here to take you away, you are ruining the girls family for you and I can not let you do that" the man said in a dark, very deep voice his muscles in his cheeks grew tighter the longer he talked.

"Hiei do you know him?" you stare at Hiei but Hiei never took his eyes of the man.

"Yes I am afraid I do" Hiei's whole body grew tight and very strong after that sentence. Hiei grabs you arm and pulls you to him.

"I will not leave her Shinto!" he says while grinding his teeth

"You will call me father BOY!" Shinto yells at the top of his voice. Aaron smiles wide mouth open as he looks at you.

"Go to hell!" Hiei yells at Shinto and grabs you and flings you and him out the window.

You look down at the ground and see you dogs and kids out side your house when Hiei finally stops, you get up and see you are in the tree where you first meet.

"Hiei what is going on? Who is Shinto? What about father? What is going on!" you say frustrated.

Hiei just sits and stares at you, you go over to him and sit by him, he wraps his arms around you and gives you a hug he holds you close and does not let you go, you hug him back when you feel a tear drop fall on your shoulder. Guiltily you lift up Hiei's face and kiss away the tears and say

"I am sorry Hiei! I did not mean to yell at u!" you look down and he lifts your face up

"No it was not you my darling, it was him and the thought of losing you forever to him and Aaron" he kisses you softly on you lips and he slowly runs his finger threw you hair.

The wind got stronger and Hiei wrapped his arm tighter around you, a chill went up your spin. You then feel another arm on you, a very cold arm pulling you away from Hiei, you are blind folded and gagged. You can here Hiei screaming for you to run but you cannot move someone tide you up with rope. You struggled but it was no use you are soon lifted you and something sharp and heavy hit the top of your head.

It is all dark when you finally open your eyes, everything is all blurry but then it comes into focus. You are in a room with dark walls with silver trim, candles and a fire are going and you are on a couch. You fell some one tap your shoulder to reveal a girl about your age except she looked like some whore off the street the girl was short like you and was wearing a black super, super short mini skirt with a pink belly shirt, she had a frown of disgust while looking at you.

"So you are the girl I have to kill"

"What! Your not killing me there's no way in hell I'm letting that happen" you shuddered in anger after asking.

She did not move her face at all and did not show any emotion. She grabs you neck and starts to choke you she pins you on the couch and she was on top of you choking you kicked her in the stomach she was launched into the back of the room she was gasping for breath the girl stood leering at you as she launches herself at you but you punch her in the stomach

"I'm not going to be killed by you or anyone in this nut house you say your eyes glowing you notice a large heavy book on the table right next to you. You grab the book causing the girl to look at you fearfully you finally get the book and ram it across the girls head causing her to fall back a few steps then when you feel the girl trying to kill you again. You turn around and shove your foot in her side causing her to fall again. You run to the doors but they were locked!

The strange girl finally got her breath back and stared at you, you stared right back at her.

"Why fight it? You will die soon enough!" the girl says grinning.

You grin back as a fang came into view she looked fearfully at the fang you both hear a click the Door slowly opines to reveal Aaron. Aaron had a chain in his hand.

"Well hello again sister" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Jack off," you say wiping the grin off his face.

"Why were you smiling Aaron?" you had to ask for Aaron never smiles and when he does it means no good.

Aaron tugs the chain to reveal Hiei but Hiei was bleeding horribly and his body was limp and scared everywhere as he tried to fight of the man behind him who happened to be mark you old boyfriend Hiei finally gives up and falls on the ground. You rush to him and pick him up and lay his head on your lap. You feel a really strong and hurtful arm on you shoulder. You look up and see mark behind you and the strange girl was with Aaron.

"Your are coming with me and only me! You are leaving Hiei alone and you are mine! You were always mine and only mine!" mark shouted jerking you up and holding you against you will.

You crack you knuckles and slug him in the jaw Hiei was still bleeding horribly on the floor right next to you but you could not move since mark is trying to take swings back at you

"What in the hell is going on!" the little girl from the other house you were taken to against your will who look like she is 6 comes in the room. Everyone turned towards her. Mark stops hitting at you and Aaron let's go of Hiei and the strange girl who tried to kill you went to the little girl.

"Who are you two?" you ask the little girl and the psycho who tried to kill you.

The two girls look at each other. The 6 year old comes up to you and says.

"I am death but you can call me elinda"

The other girl who tried to kill you snorted and said

"I am Pandora...Hiei future wife Pandora" she then had a large smirk on her face

Mark came and tried to grab you again but you pulled back remembering why you broke up with him, he was a famous foot ball player but if you did not give him what you wanted then he smacked you, you still have a bruise on your back. Mark was about to grab you when elinda got in front of you to protect you

"Leave her alone mark!" she said, it sounded if she was very annoyed!

She came to you and helped you up, she lead you to the couch and sat you down. Aaron dropped Hiei right by you, you slowly brush Hiei's hair out of his face and you can see that his eyes are blood shot red, he could barley breath.

elinda looked at you very closely, Hiei started to cough really hard so you grab him and put his head in your lap.

"A challenge...there will be a challenge for you and Pandora, to see who will concur Hiei soul!" she says.

She gets up and opens a door to reveal a dark anteater.


	2. Saved

"Fine" the girl, says

"You get completely pissed off and a black aura passes over you and then everyone looks at you with awe.

Hiei just smiles and coughs again you're a little shorter than Hiei Black hair black top with the sleeves ripped off and a white symbol on the front you very tan with silver markings in your hair is one streak of silver hair you have black pants and a black sword at your hip you alter personality takes over you smile and your fangs show your ears twitch and your tail swishes Hiei's friends Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are here with Koenma they stare at you koenma smiles and whispers some thing to Kurama and he whispers something back

"Well are you ready?" the girl asks

"Of course" you say smiling again mark tries to touch you and you hit him and send him flying.

Then the ant eater changes into a young man with brown hair and violet eyes you see Hiei's sprit hang by chains on the wall behind he Pandora smiles at the guy but your not impressed you just want Hiei. He then says

"If you get past me without a weapon that person can have Hiei"

"Fine" you, say and dash past the man hit the chains on Hiei's sprits arms and catch him falling slightly cause he's heavier then you.

Everyone's amazed except koenma you walk calmly over to Hiei's body and place his sprit on top of his body and it sinks into his body you place a hand on his chest and whisper a couple words into his ear and his body is all of a sudden better and he opens his eyes and looks at you.

Latter in Koenma's office

"Your exactly like your real mother" koenma said as you sat down in Hiei's lap he smiled and wrapped his arms around your waist

"My real mom she was a dark demon right but what about the ears and tail?" you ask playing with one of your ears your self you really are starting to like them

"Ah there from your fathers side he was a wolf demon great guy was pretty big on your mom sometimes wouldn't see him in till the next day and he always looked very happy when he met her when you were born he watched over you all the time even taught you to use a sword he loved you really he did so did your mom" said koenma, Hiei squeezed your waist.

You laid back onto his chest as koenma explained about the dark tournament after you agreed to be an agent and that you would be living here now you walked down one of the halls and you saw 3 girls walking down the hall carrying boxes of stuff and one started to fall you grabbed it before it toppled over a girl with green hair looked at you and then said

"You must be Kina-San I'm Yukina this is Kekio-San and Botan-San"

"Cool and yes I'm Kina" you said bowing a little then you felt a hand on your butt and you turned around and whapped the guy in the head.

Kuwabara look at you dumb struck and then howled in pain you look at him with an anime sweat drop and then he stood up and said

"Yukina my love" as he winced a couple times and you and all the girls howled with laughter and the rest of the guy came to see you guys doubling over with laughter

Then they saw Kuwabara with a bright red slap mark on his face and laughed with you guys then everyone left to put their stuff away. They left you and Hiei alone he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into your neck sending shivers up and down your spine then he kissed your neck sucking lightly you giggled a little and wrapped your arms behind you back and his and put your hands in his back pockets and squeezed his butt a little not ashamed at all he froze up a little surprised you did that but relaxed and kissed your neck you 2 were in an enjoyable cliché when koenma yelled down the hall

"Get a room" you two blushed and separated Hiei grabbed your hand and directed you to the room you were to be at your stuff was there and it was like you always wanted your room.

Smoky gray and red with a matching bed spread and all the things were matching and there was a dark blue scrapbook on you bed with a parchment letter with your name on it you looked at Hiei and thanked him knowing he did this for you and you kissed him on the lips and wrapped your arms around his neck

"Lights out" Botan yelled down the hall you two unlocked lips and you leaned your forehead on to his as he whispered

"I'm across the hall come and get me if you need anything and there's a TV in your room if you want to watch it they just want us in our rooms so they know were we are" he said kissing her lightly on the lips and walking to his room.

You walked back into your room and turn on the TV to comedy central and drawn together was on you slipped into a pair of baggy pants and a sports bra and laid on your bed and watched TV the door quickly opened and closed then you felt some weight next to you on the bed you looked over to it and saw Hiei you did this fake voice and said

"Hiei they can't know we're here together they may come and give us the dun talk" you said laughing Hiei just started to tickle you kissing some parts of your body you laughed and said

"Ok laugh ok laugh I give up" and he stopped and pulled you into a very passionate kiss as he ran his hands all over your body knowing his boundaries then you ran your hands up his shirt but in your mind he asked

/ Are you suggesting something//

/no you answered back I just wanted to feel you stomach it is as nice to feel as it is to look at/ he deepened the kiss he warmed up his body so when you touched his body it was nice and warm and kissed your neck soon you two fell asleep on your bed you on top of Hiei soaking up his warmth as he cuddled up with you.


	3. Getting it together

You 2 wake up the next morning with your head on Hiei's chest his arms tightly around you. You 2 were so close you couldn't fit a finger in-between you 2 you looked up at him and you felt one of his arms come out from around you and up to his face and he rubbed his eye and then opened them uncovering his chocolate brown eyes he looked at you and smiled before kissing you

"Mornin' babe" he said you wrapped your arms around his torso cuddling up in his abdomen

"Someone's a little cuddly today what's up?" he asks chuckling as he pets your face. You made soft cooing noises as he ran his hand down the back of your head to your neck and he played with her hair running his fingers threw it.

They heard a loud commotion out side the door they both stood up and walked to the door Hiei opened it and everyone looked at him

"Hiei the least you could do is leave a note if your going to be gone wait is Rina in there with you?"

"Ya" you reply sleepily as you stood out in the hall

"God and to think we were afraid someone got him" Kurama laughed as he spoke "ah but someone did" said Yusuke

"Who?" Botan asked

"Kina she was in the room with him" Yusuke said

"Hey he came in my room I didn't pull him out wail he was sleeping gosh I'm not that bad" you said

"Sure whatever" Kuwabara said you rolled your eyes and pushed Hiei out of your room

"I'm going to change don't look at me like I'm kicking you out" you said as everyone walked away

"I'll help" he said shoving you back into your room you started to laugh as he started to untie your pants you slapped his hand away gently and grabbed your clothes you pulled a black tank top with a silver wolf on the front on and a pair of jeans which Hiei made you let him put on. You then walked up to him

"Ok your turn" you whispered into his ear you open the door and looked around in the hall no one was there you pushed Hiei out there and he opened his door grabbed your arm as you shut your door and pulled you into his room you landed on his chest from him pulling you. You walked into his room the walls were silver, blue, and black with a silver bed spread on his bed it was really kind of gothic looking but hey it was a cool room you walked over to his dresser he pulled you away

"Hey I didn't get to go threw your stuff so you don't get to go threw my stuff" he said sticking out his tongue at you

"Touchy touchy sooooooorry" you said fiddling with a lock of your hair he pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black shirt

"All black?" you asked but you didn't let him answer as you grabbed his shirt and pulled it on to his body then you moved your hands down to his pants and unbuttoned them they fell to the ground and he pulled on his jeans grabbing a belt and putting it on

"Are you my little Goth boy or something?" you asked "how about we put eye liner on you?" you asked giggling a little he looked at you funny and you pulled out an eye liner pen and knocked him down on his bed straddling his hips

"What do you think your doing?" he asked as you pushed him back down

"Sit still stop moving around" you told him he kept grumbling he probably would have complained more if you weren't straddling him when you finished you just sat there on his hips looking at him you put eye liner on his eyes. He didn't look that bad with it on

"Aren't you going to get up?" he asked after awhile " maybe, maybe not" you said sitting there

"First you put makeup on me now your sitting on my hips I wont be able to take anymore of this" he said as he grabbed you around your stomach threw you into the air and caught you in his arms like a parent would hold a baby you snuggled in close to his chest still tired from getting up early in the morning and then you closed your eyes you felt him run his hands threw you hair and then you fell asleep

WITH HIEI

You just fell asleep in his arms he laid you down on his bed and pulled the covers up over you and went to his bathroom to wash the eyeliner off

LATTER THAT DAY

You guys were all training you were matched up with Kuwabara and he was arguing with them that he could not fight girls

"Fine then anyone want to take me on since Kuwabara chickened out," you said

"I will" Hiei said

"Fine but I'm not holding back just cause I like you" you said smiling he smiled back and Kurama yelled GO.

Hiei pulled out his sword you dashed behind him and kicked him in the back shocked he sheathed his sword and grabbed you by your wrists and tried to get a punch in you quickly got out of his grasp and pull you sword out of it's case you two clashed swords for over a hour then finally you guys had a stale mate he had his sword at you neck and you had your arm at his neck ready to hit it once to break his neck

"DRAW" Kurama yelled out loudly you let go of his neck but he wouldn't let go of you

"Hiei it's over" you said but his eyes sacred you they were all black then he flung you into the wall and you lost conciseness

"HIEI what the hell are you doing that was your girlfriend" Yusuke yelled as Hiei shook his head his eyes changed back and he looked at you

"Oh my god" he said

"What happened Hiei?" Kurama asked

"I don't know it was like someone was forcing me to throw her Yusuke went ad picked you up the he saw something

"Hiei did you ever notice these burns on her body there silver?" Yusuke asked

"I thought they were markings," Hiei said looking at them

"No there burn marks and look there on her face too," he said

"Lets ask koenma" Kurama said as he took you from Yusuke's arms

"I'll take her to the hospital wing and you go talk to koenma" Kurama said

WITH KOENMA

"THEY DID WHAT TO HER?" Hiei yelled

"When her parents were killed they threw Kina to the fire demons and they burned her for there amusement when I found out I took her away from them she was only a child and she knew me and I let her stay with me till she was 10 then I told her what happened and she had to stay with a foster family for a while till I could put her in as an agent but you found her for me Hiei and now she's on the team" he said Hiei slumped down in the corner

"So that's why I threw her my instincts on of my family probably burned her," Hiei said

"Don't you dare think of breaking up with her I've never seen her so happy and plus she's strong and I can tell she loves you If you leave her she's go back into her like hole like when she was little she wouldn't talk and rarely ate and I know you care about her but breaking it off with her will hurt you both mark my words" koenma said

"I wont I care too much for her to leave her like that" Hiei said you walked into his office there was a bandage around your arm

"I care about you too and don't worry about me I'm strong and I can help you threw this" you said you walked over to Hiei's slumped figure bye the wall

"But your arm aren't you mad?" Hiei asked

"No I know you would never hurt me on purpose," you said

"Let me see your arm" Hiei said you stretched out your arm for him to see he looked it over then gently grabbed your arm and kissed it lightly he hugged you and pulled you to him and held you close to him.

"Hiei I'll be fine by tomorrow" you said

"Thanks Kurama" you said kissing his cheek lightly and walked out

"She really is great" Hiei said standing up

"Your not jealous she kissed my cheek," said Kurama

"No she was just thanking you" Hiei said as he walked out of the room

"That girl has really changed him He used to be so cold and tuff except when he's with his sister then he's so caring he cares so much for her I hope it works out" Kurama said everyone else nodded

WITH YOU

You were walking down the hall in thought when you ran into a purple ogre literally his papers spilled everywhere and he knocked you backwards there were 2 guys behind him and ice demon and a fire demon you scurry to collect the paper muttering apologies and how stupid you are for not looking where your going you handed the papers to the ogre and he then said

"Tru is that you"

"Ogre" you responded

"Little Tru, boy you look just like your mother when she worked for koenma are you still the little fire ball you were your father was a fire and wolf demon right?" he asked

"Yep" you said smiling a little boy walked up to you

"I'm troy," he said trying to sound older. You laughed a little and Hiei came up behind you

"What happened did you fall again?" he said with a chuckle

"Come on I'll take you back to your room" he said

"Good cause I can't find my way," you said and he walked you to your room you kissed him goodnight and went to bed.


End file.
